


The Class Studies Shakespeare

by nickless



Category: The Class
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes the sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Class Studies Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, but not written for, the [Fic From Last Night Challenge](http://ficfromlastnite.livejournal.com/418.html).
> 
> For K, ‘cause it’s all her fault anyway.

Seven hours after Ethan alerted the authorities, the highway patrol called to tell him they’d found Lina’s car, half-buried in a snow-filled ditch. They’d been heading north to visit Kat and Lina’s parents – Richie’s first official “boyfriend included” family event. After two hours, the texts threatening increasingly violent actions toward the cuteness in the front seat abruptly stopped and Ethan knew it was time to worry.

A few phone calls later and he’d gotten a hold of one of the EMTs at the scene, who assured him everyone was fine – just some bumps and bruises – but since Kat had whacked her head against the window when they went off the road, they were transporting her and would likely keep her overnight. “She wasn’t very happy about it,” he’d commented absently, sounding slightly dazed. That more than anything reassured Ethan that she was okay.

Half an hour later he was at the hospital. It was way past visiting hours, but he played the doctor card and headed for Kat’s room. He stood outside the room, waiting for her to finish arguing with Lina. After a few minutes, he gave up and went in anyway.

“Tell me you brought contraband,” Kat demanded by way of a greeting. She held up a small container of green Jello. “Does anyone actually eat this crap?”

Yep, she was definitely okay.

As for the accident itself, he learned that Richie had been driving – no further details needed. Once the car had been freed, they’d climbed out relatively unscathed, save for a mild case of the chills, more-than-slightly frayed nerves, and seriously full bladders. Richie and Lina had immediately headed for a nearby row of bushes. Kat, however, with a large knot on her forehead and slightly unfocused vision, had been taken directly to the ambulance despite her emphatic objections.

“You scared the EMT,” Ethan informed her.

“I know.” Kat smiled proudly. “The EMTs said they would give me as many blankets as I wanted if I didn't pee in the ambulance. They even turned on the sirens.”

Ethan nodded solemnly. “To pee or not to pee.”

“That was definitely the question.”

A short time later, Lina called Duncan for a ride home (she loved Richie dearly, but really, enough was enough). Ethan spent the next few hours in Kat’s room, talking about nothing (as usual) and eating her Jello.

He held her hand. She let him.

The following week, Richie’s license was officially suspended, to no one’s surprise. Two weeks later, they once again attempted the journey north. This time, Ethan came along. Kat claimed they needed him to drive. Ethan just smiled and shrugged.

No one was much surprised by that, either.


End file.
